Foot-operated throttles are used in many boats, for example, in "Bass Boats," and other types of boats having high performance outboard motors. One approach to design of throttles for this purpose, which was developed some years ago for after-market installation, employed a pedal pivotally mounted on a base, an eccentric, also pivotally mounted on a side of the base, and actuated by the pedal, a receptor mount adjustably attached to the base and a spring biasing the eccentric toward the rear of the receptor mount. The receptor mount included one or more receptors for securing the outer sheath of a throttle-actuating cable, and the eccentric made provision for being connected to the inner, movable member of the cable. Control of maximum gas feed for these throttles was obtained by means of a stop extending upward from the base at its front end and engageable by the bottom of the pedal. No provision was made in these throttles for control of idle speed upon release of the pedal. This function was instead performed by idle speed mechanisms built into the carburetor.
Recent developments in outboard motor technology have made the prior approach to idle speed control obsolete. Outboard motors now include numerous electronic sensors which control complex fuel injection systems, ignition timing and the like. Precise controls over cable positions are now required for idle speed control.
An idle stop mechanism for foot-operated throttles is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,865,068, issued Feb. 2, 1999. This patent shows a limiter in the form of a bolt adjustably mounted on the receptor mount and aligned to come into contact with a limiter block provided on the eccentric. Installation of throttles having this stop mechanism requires two adjustments between the eccentric and the receptor mount; one for adjustment of the cable to proper position, and the other for positioning the limiter bolt of the idle stop mechanism. It would be desirable to provide for making adjustments to the stop mechanism independent of adjustments to cable position. This would simplify installation of the throttle and allow more flexibility with regard to the types or brands of motors for which the footoperated throttle may be used.